


Fammi ‘vedere’ chi sei

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [6]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Logan ha rotto gli occhiali speciali di Scott. Quest’ultimo sta partecipando a un corso di aggiornamento, ma senza, per l’incolumità degli altri, è praticamente cieco. Perciò tocca a Logan prendere gli appunti per lui. La vicinanza porta Scott a capire che vuole vedere e sfidare la belva che Logan nasconde, per abbandonarsi completamente a lei, anche a rischio di farsi del male.





	Fammi ‘vedere’ chi sei

Fammi ‘vedere’ chi sei

 

 “Ormai sono due mesi che mi tocca prendere appunti per te al corso di aggiornamento. Tra un po’ potrei diventare docente anche io” borbottò Logan. Entrò nella stanza di Scott sbattendo rumorosamente in piedi per terra, stringendo le braccia sopra la canottiera sgualcita.

Scott si grattò la testa, passandosi le mani tra gli scompigliati capelli castani.

“Se tu non mi avessi rotto gli occhiali, non sarebbe successo. Pensa a me che sono mesi che non posso neanche aprire gli occhi!” gridò.

Logan gli mise i propri occhiali da sole.

“In pubblico non sarà pericoloso, ma in privato, puoi usare i miei, idiota” borbottò.

Scott arrossì, intravedendo la figura di Logan, completamente vermiglia. I suoi muscoli massicci, in contrasto con la sua altezza minuta, indossava solo boxer e canottiera.

“S-sei peloso… come un lupo…” ammise.

Logan ringhiò, lo sollevò per il colletto della maglia del pigiama e lo lanciò sul letto. Quando questo atterrò, le molle metalliche cigolarono.

Logan chiuse la porta sbattendola e lo indicò con l’indice.

“Non darmi dell’animale senza sapere quanto posso esserlo davvero, verginello” ringhiò.

Scott incassò il capo tra le spalle, deglutì a vuoto e ghignò.

“E sei io volessi saperlo davvero? Insomma, mostrare ciò che sei davvero, potrebbe ricompensarti di tutti quei giorni passati tra le persone normali, a fare il bravo professore che segue diligente le lezioni in vista dei suoi piccoli, petulanti, giovani allievi” esalò.

Logan si mise a gattoni sul letto e lo guardò in viso.

“Se vuoi convincermi, devi fare di meglio” disse con voce bassa.

Scott sentì le orecchie accaldate e regolò il respiro, fece un ghigno sbilenco.

“Fammi vedere quello che sai fare davvero… lupetto” sussurrò con tono malizioso.

Logan lo baciò, conficcandogli la lingua in gola, mozzandogli il fiato. Approfondì il bacio facendolo aderire contro il letto, si staccò da lui con un movimento rude. Scott ansimò, recuperando fiato e Logan gli morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.

“Tieni quei mer*a di occhiali almeno in camera e studia quelle idiozie che mi hai costretto a trascrivere” ordinò. Gli afferrò i polsi, fino ad arrossargli la pelle e gli sollevò le mani sopra la testata del letto.

“La tua calligrafia è divina, sembra uscita da un libro dell’ottocento” ammise Scott, rabbrividendo di piacere. “Molto poco da ‘animale’” lo punzecchiò.

Logan sfoderò gli artigli di adamantio e gli strappò il pigiama, riducendolo a brandelli. Alcuni segni candidi rimasero sulla pelle abbronzata di Scott.

< Non mi ha nemmeno graffiato. Ha ancora un controllo perfetto. Lasciati andare, non m’importa di farmi male. Almeno per una volta, voglio osare, con te > pensò.

Logan iniziò a mordergli i fianchi, la spalla, i capezzoli, ascoltando i gemiti sempre più spezzati di Scott, lo spogliò completamente e osservò il suo corpo ignudo fremere sotto di lui, eccitato.

“S-sai… ti ho visto sempre come qualcuno di insopportabile. Poi, quando hai iniziato a sederti accanto a me, vedendoti così assorto, ho pensato tu fossi un nobile. Sembravi un re, galante ed educato. E mi sono reso conto che mi mancava il tuo lato selvaggio. Che non lo avevo conosciuto a fondo.

Stanotte non voglio i tuoi dispetti, non rubarmi solo la moto.

Mostrami cosa nascondi nel tuo animo” implorò Scott.

Logan si sfilò la canottiera e i boxer, era eccitato.

“Il mostro che sta nell’oscurità del mio essere è un po’ troppo per te, ragazzino” ribatté.

< Ha un odore afrodisiaco, stranamente pungente. Non l’avevo mai notato. Ed ora, che è qui, alla mia mercé, non riesco a sentire altro > si disse. Lo baciò nuovamente, rinfoderò gli artigli e lo graffiò con le dita normali alla schiena. Gli passò le mani sul fisico asciutto, sentendo i muscoli in tensione e lo penetrò con un colpo secco, strappandogli un grido di dolore.

Scott gli circondò la vita con le gambe ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, gli mise le mani sulle spalle, ma Logan gliele bloccò nuovamente, allontanandole da sé, facendole sbattere contro la testata del letto. Le spinte di Logan erano sempre più violente, Logan ruggiva, o faceva versi animaleschi.

Scott si muoveva con foga, dimenandosi, cercando di assecondare le spinte dell’altro con i movimenti del proprio bacino. Sentiva Logan ringhiare al suo orecchio, il fiato caldo e mugolava di desiderio.

< Lo desideravo… da mesi… > pensò.

“A-ancora…” gemette, tra gli ansiti e le grida di piacere che sfuggivano dalle sue labbra arrossate.

“Mia preda” ringhiò basso Logan, venendo dentro l’altro.

Scott si abbandonò sotto di lui, ansante, lasciò ricadere le gambe aperte e venne a sua volta, gorgogliando.

Logan gli morse nuovamente le labbra, ghignò e uscì da lui, si stese sul suo petto e regolò il proprio respiro.

Scott gli passò la mano tra i capelli, accarezzandogli le ciocche delicatamente.

“M-mi piacerebbe se… iniziassi a insegnare con me, ad esempio storia, sembri un esperto” disse. Gli accarezzò il viso, sentendo il principio di barba e gli passò le dita sul collo. “Sei bravo con i bambini… anche se desidero ancor di più…”.

Logan sbadigliò e chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi.

“… poterlo rifare, ogni tanto” mugolò.

“Quando vuoi, _gattino_ ” lo punzecchiò Logan.

Scott avvampò e James si addormentò.

 


End file.
